legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of the Hidden Temple (game)
The Legends of the Hidden Temple board game was released by Pressman in 2017 and was available at Target stores until mid-2018. *One instruction Manual *12 double sided game board pieces (one side for the Moat, other side makes up Olmec's Temple) *Three Pendants of Life *Six team tokens with stands *Six team dice *25 lost treasure cards *One book of Legends *Two "Golden Cups of Belshazzar" *Two of "Galileo's Cannonballs" *72 team cards *Three Temple Run dice *Three Temple Guard cards *Three Silver Monkey cards *16 locked door tokens Rooms *The Cave of Sighs *The Pit of Despair *The Throne Room *The Swamp *The Dark Forest *The Dungeon *The Pirate's Cove *The Shrine of the Silver Monkey *The Treasure Room *The Heart Room *The Observatory *The Room of the Three Gargoyles Artifacts *The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale *The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba *The Diary of Doctor Livingstone *The Broken Wing of Icarus *The Lucky Medallion of Atocha *The Golden Cup of Belshazzar *The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack *The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid *The Collar of Davy Crockett *The Golden Chains of Zenobia *The Lost Lion Tail of Little John *Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder *The Missing Eye of David *The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen *The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal *The Stone Head of the Evil King *The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed *The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart *The Gordian Knot *Blackbeard's Treasure Map *The Lost Water Bottle of Ponce de León *The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa *The Mask of Shaka Zulu *The Pendant of Kamehameha *The Dead Man's Hand of Wild Bill Hickok The twelve board game pieces are placed out. There are four sections for each team to cross, and you go from "START" to "RETURN" and back to "START". You take a team die and roll it. Every time you land on you team's logo you move ahead to the next section. If you roll another team's logo, you stay in place, but if you roll the logo of the team next to you, you fall in and have to go back to the start (for the board, Silver is next to Blue, Red next to Green, and Orange next to Purple. So if you are Blue and roll Red, you are okay, but if you roll Silver you start again.). If you fall in after you already made it to "RETURN", you go back to "RETURN" and continue from there. Depending on how many play, three or four teams continue on. For this round, the eliminated players become Olmec and Kirk (or both if only one person is eliminated). Olmec then reads the previously selected legend from the book of legends and then asks the teams the questions associated with the legend. Teams ring in by yelling "Olmec!", stomping their feet, waving their hands, how ever you want to to get Olmec's attention. If there is a tie, Kirk is the deciding tiebreaker and chooses which team answers first. The first two teams to answer two questions correctly advance to the Temple Games. Game 1: Golden Cup of Belshazzar You must flip the cup upside down twice. The winner gets a Pendant of Life. Game 2: Galileo's Cannonball Use the cups from game 1 (and place a die in each to keep it weighed down cause they are very light. Each team has to land a cannonball in a cup twice to win. Game 3: The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass The deck of 72 teams cards (by the way, very small cards), are shuffled and placed, one at a time, face up on the playing surface. Each card has a team logo and team name, but some also feature a team logo and a different team's name. When a, for the sake of the conversation, a Blue Barracuda logo appears and it says "BLUE BARRACUDAS" on it, you slap it. Any cards that are on the pile are then yours. If the card has a Red Jaguar logo but says "GREEN MONKEYS" and you slap it, any cards in that pile and forfeited to your opponent and it counts for them. The player with the most cards wins a Pendant. For starters, the Temple is a six-by-two layout with six rooms on each floor. It is also possible to do the rooms in any combination you want, and instead on the right, you enter the Temple from the left hand bottom floor room and must also exit from there as well. The eliminated players hide the Treasure in a room by placing it under the board of the desired room, as well as the three Temple Guard cards. While the Treasure can be placed in any desired room, the Temple Guard cards are hidden by the eliminated players each rolling a Temple Run die and the added sum of the three numbers shown are where the Guards will be placed. Each room has a number on the bottom between three and nine and, depending on the number rolled, a Guard is placed under a room of a player's choice. This happens until each eliminated player places their Guard under a room. If they want, the Treasure can even be placed in a room with a Guard. The player is given the three Temple Run dice to roll to move through the Temple. The dice are numbered 1-3 in red and in yellow. When a player gets to a door, they must roll the dice and all three numbers must be one color for the door to open. If not, they are able to roll one, two, or all three to get them to one color. If the sum of the dice is 8 or 9, the door is locked and an eliminated player places a Locked Door token on that door. While also going through the temple, there are certain items that you can not go on; water in the Swamp and the Pit of Despair, the sundial in the Observatory, the Captain's Wheel in the Pirate's Cove, a stone block in the Shrine (and in other rooms), the Treasure Chest in the Treasure Room, and a fallen tree in the Dark Forest. Ladders can be climbed. When a player enters a room, they must pick up the game board piece to see if the Treasure is in there. If a Guard is in there, the eliminated player that placed it there yells out "Olmec!", and the player must hand over their Pendant to them. With the Pendant structure being that you can get three instead of the usual two, The rules for one and two Pendants still apply, but now if you won three, the first runner gets two and the second runner gets the one. You can be taken out of the Temple by either getting caught without a Pendant or getting trapped and unable to move out of a room. In either case, the player is moved back to the start. Also, when entering the Shrine, the player will take all three Silver Monkey cards and place them in order to form the Silver Monkey statue. Once they assemble the statue, they may then try and unlock the doors by rolling the dice. The player has three minutes, so they must roll quick and be lucky. Once the treasure is found, all doors are unlocked, including any doors that are locked with a token, but the player must still roll the dice in order to move through the rooms. If they exit through the bottom left room, they are the winner. Category:Merchandise Category:Games